


Throw a dog a bone, y’know!

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Cutesy, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Takes Place in Hokkaido, Yaoi, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: It was times like this that Sanosuke would have given up all of his gambling winnings just to know even a speck of what Saitou was thinking inside that noggin of his.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Throw a dog a bone, y’know!

It was times like this that Sanosuke would have given up all of his gambling winnings just to know even a speck of what Saitou was thinking inside that noggin of his.    
  
With the whole group all together again for the most part now in Hokkaido, Sagara had been itching to get some time alone to drag Saitou away to talk and catch up. Maybe even get a good fight in while at it. Or at least get a chance to make fun of the greying hair he’d spotted earlier. But damn the cop, he always seemed too preoccupied making up plans with Kenshin and that fellow former Shinsengumi that was getting a little too close for Sanosuke’s personal taste.    
  
But he couldn’t exactly grab a bandaged man by the arm and yank him down an alleyway, now could he? Figured after all that yearning to see Hajime again, things would fall into line when he came back to Japan, but of course the universe had to jinx it all and result in their meeting with Saitou carrying a broken arm.    
  
Go figure his luck.    
  
Sighing and chewing down harder on the bit of dried fish in his mouth, Sanosuke forced his eyes to stop glancing sideways to catch a glance through the strands of cigarette smoke at the cop, but kami was that hard. Yeah, they weren’t the closest per se, but hey...they had their moments of friendship! And even a little more, like a few kisses here and there before Sanosuke had run off to America to spend time away from the Japanese government which had been demanding his arrest for ages. With all that said and done, Saitou could at  _ least  _ afford one look back! Throw a dog a bone, y’know!    
  
“Eh-” Catch off guard in just the right amount of time for a gloved hand to snatch him up by the back collar, and another by his hair, Sanosuke hissed and was about to shove the attacker off only to immediately still when he finally saw those golden eyes piercing right into his...god maybe his very soul?    
  
“Jim-” Pulling the dried fish out of his mouth, Sanosuke growled out a warning that if the cop was picking a fight, doing so right behind the backs of their comrades walking as well wasn’t the brightest idea. Not that Sagara was complaining, but even he could detect the foolishness behind this. But jeez, Saitou was always full of deadly silent surprises.    
  
Sucking in a breath when the distance between them narrowed and he felt a brush of skin against his own lips, Sanosuke’s arms descended on the cop, keeping him close so he could have enough time to savor those lips. They might be thin, and a bit chapped, but this was still all Saitou, from the taste of savory smoke to that almost predatory tongue of that damn wolf’s.    
  
It probably didn’t last as long as Sanosuke’s brain was telling him it did, but by the time they broke, Sagara was already back to his giddy, ahou self. From an outsider’s perspective, Saitou was the same calmly collected smoker taking another drag from his light, but the fist-fighter was keen enough to spot the slight tremor in those fingers.    
  
Heh, guess he wasn’t the only one affected.  
  
Turning back to look ahead, Sanosuke's eyebrows arched up when he spotted Kenshin's ears looking a little too red. It's cold in Hokkaido this time of year, but that sort of reddness-   
  
Ah, well...guess Kenshin was a little affected too. Sano could live with that.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for being so slow updating for this ship! I've been having a horrible time getting myself to write anything lately. So I know this is short, but it's the best I could get myself to do for now! As always hope everyone reading this is doing well and being safe!


End file.
